


cherries

by larryink (blynrin)



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cutie kisses, idek what this is, quick little restaurant drabble i guess, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/larryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry have a mini swordfight at lunch, ending in giggles and kisses </p>
<p>i don't even know what this is</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherries

"but it could have happened!" louis exclaims to niall, but harry opts for ignoring him, instead taking a look at the menu. they're in a new restaurant, and harry is unfamiliar with the food here, but there are some days where he'll try anything once.  
today is not that day. "i'll just have a shirley temple, and a club sandwich," harry tells the waitress, flashing his dimples at her. she blushes, nodding, before taking the other four boys' orders and heading back to the kitchen.  
she returns five minutes later with their drinks, and harry starts sipping his while scrolling through his twitter feed.  
suddenly something sharp jabs his shoulder and he glances over to see louis wielding a small plastic sword, the bright blue color standing out against his tan skin. "en guarde!" he yells before jabbing harry again, harder this time.  
"owww," he whines, rubbing his skin while louis laughs.  
"don't be such a cry baby, haz. if you don't want me to stab you, you have to fight back!" louis pokes him again, so harry- to stop the constant prodding- digs into his drink to find his sword. three cherries are impaled on its green length but harry just sticks them in his mouth and turns to stab louis in the side.  
"ouch! harry, that hurt." louis pouts.  
harry rolls his eyes and pokes him again, grinning.  
the caramel haired boy gets a glint in his eyes, the only warning harry gets before louis is tackling him to the wall of the booth, cackling wildly and tickling his sides. "lou! louis, stop! i can't- breathe," harry laughs out before pushing the boy off and getting into a defensive stance against the wall of the booth. he holds up his green sword in front of him, ready for the next attack, but all he gets is louis' blue sword hitting against his in a parody of a real fight. 

by the time their food arrives both boys' eyes are bright and their cheeks flushed, breathing heavily from the mini sword fight. the rest of the band had moved to an entirely new table away from them once the kisses were exchanged, and some of the restaurant's patrons are watching them warily, but harry can't find it in himself to mind.


End file.
